Discours
by SmartBlackRose
Summary: Blaine se tenait debout au milieu de la scène, la seule lumière qu'on voyait était braqué sur lui, tout le reste était noir. Il est à McKinley pour faire un discours aux étudiants après le suicide de Kurt. Dark-fic et Death-fic. Rating T parce qu'il n'y a rien de graphique, juste une mention de l'évènement.


Blaine se tenait debout au milieu de la scène, la seule lumière qu'on voyait était braqué sur lui, tout le reste était noir, même son habillement et il se racla la gorge avant de débuter. La boule resta cependant bien présente, laissant sa voix habituellement douce maintenant rauque et étouffé.

-Bonjour, articula-t-il. Je suis Blaine Anderson, de la Dalton Academy de Westerville. Peu d'entre vous me connaissent, certain m'ont déjà vu dans les couloirs. Je suis ici pour vous faire un discours sur l'acceptation.

Lorsque j'étais en troisième, on m'a tendu un piège. J'étais un gamin de quinze ans, qui ne demandait rien d'autre que d'un peu d'indulgence. Mon frère avait, ''par accident'', dévoilé à toute l'école que j'étais gay. Mon école est un peu comme la vôtre. Il y avait les gars de l'équipe de foot, qui pour une raison ou une autre, n'arrivait pas à passer par-dessus ça.

Je vous pose cette question : Qu'est-ce que ça change dans vos vies qu'une personne de votre entourage fasse partie de la communauté gay, lesbienne ou bisexuelle? Je peux vous assurer que l'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie contagieuse. Il y a plusieurs préjugés envers mon école, une école réservé aux garçons avec une politique de tolérance zéro. J'ai déjà entendu, en circulant dans les couloirs de McKinley, quelques personnes murmurer dans mon dos. ''C'est le gars de l'école de tapette, le mec et ses pédés.'' La Dalton Academy n'est pas uniquement composé d'homosexuels. Plusieurs de mes amis ont des copines et depuis que je suis arrivé, je n'ai pas fait changer personne de sexualité.

Je vous pose une autre question : Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharné sur les gens différents, comme si c'était une tare? Chaque personne est unique. Il n'y a pas vraiment de personnes différentes. Alors pourquoi vous acharner, au lieu de les laisser faire. Vous savez, les ignorer vous aurait épargné des efforts et des remords et leurs aurait probablement fait moins mal. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous blâmer. Vous savez tous ce qui est arrivé dans la dernière semaine, tout le monde en a entendu parler.

Je ne suis pas ici parce qu'on m'a choisit pour mon expérience ou même à cause de mon talent d'orateur. Je suis ici parce que je l'ai demandé. Kurt était mon petit ami. Le garçon le plus fort et avec le plus grand cœur que j'aie jamais connu et que je ne connaitrai sûrement jamais. Mon seul problème est que je ne l'ai pas assez connu. Le fait qu'il se soit enlevé la vie ne change rien à ça.

Ça nous mène à un autre préjugé. Plusieurs personnes croient que l'homosexualité est une sorte de lubie, qu'il n'y a que de l'attirance physique et sexuelle. Encore là, vous avez tout faux. On ressent de l'amour. Vraiment. J'en suis la preuve vivante. J'aimais profondément Kurt, bien plus que plusieurs d'entre vous ne le détestiez. Sa perte me fait vraiment mal. Encore là, je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire sentir coupable de ce que vous lui avez fait. Je suis ici pour vous faire réfléchir. Je veux que vous pensiez à vos motivations. Je veux que vous puissiez comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça. Pour que vous puissiez vous reprendre et les accepter.

Et pour ceux qui sont dans la même situation que lui, je veux aussi que vous réfléchissiez. Je sais ce que vous ressentez. J'ai parfois moi-même voulu mettre fin à tout ça. On ne veut pas vraiment mourir, mais on ne peut pas continuer à vivre avec ça. Alors on veut prendre une décision. Mais avant de faire cela, demandez de l'aide. S'il le faut, changez d'endroit, de ville, d'amis ou même de pays si ça peut vous faire sentir bien. Parce que ça finit par aller bien. Parce que vous le méritez.

Pour finir, je veux vous dire que Kurt ne vous en voulait pas. Il vous avait pardonné. Il pardonnait toujours à tout le monde. Même si parfois ces gens ne le méritaient pas. Je ne veux pas vous mentir en disant que je ne suis pas en colère. Que lorsqu'il a pris la décision de revenir, je n'étais pas terrifié. Que je ne me blâme pas de ne pas l'avoir retenu, ou de ne pas l'avoir suivi. Je me blâme. Atrocement. On ne parle pas juste de douleur psychologique. J'ai mal partout. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Mais un jour, on m'a dit qu'avec des et si, on peut créer un monde imaginaire. Alors ayez un peu d'acceptation pour les autres. Je ne vous demande pas de les aimer. Je vous demande seulement de les ignorer, au moins, si vous n'avez pas la force de les inclure dans vos cercles d'amis. S'il vous plait, soyez indulgents.

Blaine tourna les talons et sortit de la scène, puis du lycée. Il s'enfuit littéralement et courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en état de conduire, mais il roula jusqu'à chez lui, ses larmes l'aveuglant à moitié. Il était seul, évidemment et il s'effondra sur son lit. Pour la première fois depuis 6 jours, il s'autorisa à pleurer. Il sanglota dans son lit pendant plusieurs heures, son corps secoué violemment à la pensé de Kurt. Ses parents n'étaient même pas au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé. Blaine n'avait pas eu le cœur de leur annoncer par téléphone. Ils étaient hors de la ville et il ne savait pas quand ils reviendraient, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Alors il resta là, à serrer une écharpe de Kurt dans son poing et à pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir.

Il se leva vers trois heures et enfila un sweater, passa une main lourde dans ses cheveux et descendit au salon. Il garda l'écharpe de Kurt sur lui. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau bouclés et de grands cernes mauves marquaient ses joues. Ses yeux étaient rougis et son teint était plus pâle que jamais. Il continua son chemin jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber. Il regarda le soleil se lever à travers la baie vitrée et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu es déjà levé, Blaine, demanda sa mère.

Il se contenta de relever la tête vers elle et de la fixer. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son visage et ses yeux rouges.

-Tu vas bien?, réitéra-t-elle.

-Ouais, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chéri?

-Ça ne t'intéressera pas, grommela-t-il.

-Oh, c'est ton petit ami, Kurt? Vous vous êtes disputé?

Lorsque Blaine entendit le nom de son copain, ça déclencha quelque chose en lui. Il se leva brusquement et se tourna vers sa mère.

-Non, gronda-t-il. On ne s'est pas disputé. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, il est mort. Kurt est mort, maman!, hurla le bouclé. Il est mort et vous n'êtes même pas au courant parce que vous n'êtes jamais là! Vous vous fichez complètement de ce que je ressens, de ce que je vis, parce que vous détestez ce que je suis! Vous me détestez! Mon petit ami s'est tué! Je ne suis pas fichu de…

-Blaine Anderson!, aboya son père. Cesses de hurler sur ta mère! Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici?

-Non. Je ne vous expliquerai pas. Je prends mes affaires et je retourne à Dalton. Vous ne m'aurez plus dans les pattes de si tôt. Quoi?, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air consterné de ses parents. Oui, j'ai des trucs à prendre. Ça fait six jours que je suis ici.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, fourra toute les affaires qu'il avait pris chez Kurt dans un sac, attrapa son uniforme, son portable, son ordinateur, quelques photos de lui et du châtain et la peluche que Kurt lui avait donné puis redescendit à la cuisine se faire un café pour emporter. Ses parents étaient là, l'attendant visiblement.

-Blaine, ce que tu as dit est vrai?, demanda son père.

-Oui.

Il reprit ses sacs et sortit de la maison sans dire un mot de plus. En rentrant à Dalton, il eut une pensée pour ses amis et se promit qu'il irait les voir plus tard. Il rangea sa chambre et les affaires qu'il avait ramenées puis s'assit sur son lit, se demandant quoi faire. Il décida d'enfiler son blazer et descendit dans la salle des Warblers. Il prit une pile de partitions et entreprit de les trier. Il en était à la troisième pile lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et il se tourna pour voir une bonne partie des Warblers entrer. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 4h25.

-Salut, souffla-t-il à Wes.

-Tu es déjà revenu?

-Oui. Je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire plus longtemps. C'était trop dur.

Son ami hocha la tête et lui serra doucement l'épaule avant de retourner vers les Warblers.

Blaine commença à avancer lorsqu'il se sentit tiré vers l'arrière pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il se retourna et vit David qui lui sourit avant de se précipiter derrière l'épaule droit de Wes.

Les Warblers se mirent doucement à faire des harmonies et ça prit un moment à Blaine avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Count on Me de Bruno Mars. Blaine fut bientôt surplombé de garçons en blazer et il finit par les suivre à travers l'école en chantant et en dansant. Ils trainaient quasiment Blaine derrière eux et le chahutaient de tous les côtés. Ils revinrent à la salle de répétition et s'effondrèrent sur les canapés.

Ses parents étaient peut-être des salauds, c'est vrai. Ça ferait toujours mal. Kurt serait toujours là, dans son cœur. Mais ses amis ne le laisserait pas sombrer.


End file.
